Automotive vehicle tubing of the type described is designed to minimize corrosion and abrasive wear and, therefore, to be capable of use where the tubing is exposed to the elements, for example, on the underside of a vehicle chassis.
The aluminum coating may additionally have a chromate coating between the polyamide layer and the aluminum and in the past the polyamide or nylon coating has been composed of polyamide-11 (nylon-11) applied as a powder coating. In practice it has been found that the corrosion-resistance and abrasion-resistance of such tubing can be further improved.